campjupiterfandomcom-20200213-history
Aella's Story: Becoming an Amazon
Becoming an Amazon First story ever made by DaughterofPoseidon14 Chapter One Somewhere in the world, I have a brother. I don't know where he is, or even the slightest clue on how to find him. I think about him constantly- because everywhere I go holds memories of him. We live on a island in the middle of the sea, called Myst island because of the heavy fog that so often surrounds it. As I am crouching in our garden, making an attempt to grow herbs. I glance at a familiar aspen tree, that stands next to our cottage. Briefly I am sucked back into the past. My brother, Aedon and I sit in the grass next to the tree. Aedon is staring at the sky, making pictures out of the clouds. I am weaving dandelion stems together. “Look Aella, that one looks like a pig.” He exclaims, pointing at a particularly fat cloud with stumpy legs. I laugh, and continue braiding my dandelions. The wind catches my long brown hair, and throws it into my face. “Hey, I have an idea.” Aedon says. “Let's have a competition. Whoever can climb up this tree the fastest, has to do the other person's chores for the rest of the week.” “Alright.” I decide. I have nothing to lose, I am by far the better climber. We both jump up off the ground and run to the tree. I don't have any shoes on, so each knob on the tree scratches my feet. Aedon is already making good process, he must have been practicing. I finally reach a branch I can grab and swing myself up, so that I'm in the lead. My brother is scrawny for his age, but he can climb fast. He is already a good 10 feet above me. I can tell I am not going to win, but I grit my teeth and pull myself up another branch. That's when things go wrong. Snap! ''I look at my branch, and my eyes go wide. The branch is breaking and there is nowhere else to go, but try to jump to another branch. “Aedon! My branch is breaking, help!” I call to him. He laughs. “Nice try, but I'm already at the top. No use in trying to slow me down.” He turns around and starts to smile. But then he notices my branch really is breaking. But it's too late. I decide to jump for it. I take a deep breath and begin to jump, but my branch gives way entirely. I fall to the ground with a loud ''thump! And the breath is squeezed out of me. My chest hurts horribly and my throat feels dry. Aedon leaps through the branches and is soon by my side. “Don't move, I'm going to get help.” He takes off running towards our cottage. I hear my mother, hurrying from the kitchen to my aid. I hear my step-father, yelling at Aedon. “You can't keep your sister safe, you can't haul wood, you can't even handle a weapon! You- are a disgrace. Our family is starving, yet you run off on adventures rather than help us. Stop playing games and get work!” Then my step-father storms out of the house over to me. But I don't say anything, because I fall asleep to the sound of my brother's weeping. I open my eyes and blink, I am still in the garden. But I start to cry anyways, because that was the last time I would ever see Aedon. It has been 5 years, and there has been no sign of him. He took a boat later that night, and left the island. I stand up and go inside to do the rest of my many chores. I dump some herbs into the stew my mother is making, and then sit next to the fire to warm myself. I start to think of my real father. He was strong, and courageous. Not that I actually knew, but that's the way my mother described him. She said he was very mysterious. Mother says they were the happiest people on the island, but then a tsunami happened, and my father didn't make it out. He had been out fishing when the storm happened, and he never returned. I have always thought tsunamis as kind of beautiful, but evil. My mom has remarried a man, named Hankor. That moment my dress catches on fire, and I stumble away. My foot catches on some coals and they leap out onto the floor. I try to grab them up with my hands but drop them immediately. A mini fire blazes in front me. I scream and run from the house. As I am making it to the far side of the hill, I see my mother run into the house with Hankor right behind her. They must have heard my scream from where they were working in the shed next door. I yell at them and try to warn them not to go in. “Mother! Father! Don't go in, I'm right here!” But they don't seem to hear me. They just dash into the house screaming my name. I reach the door the same time the fire does. I can't see anything but flames, and the air suddenly turns hard to breath. I run for help from the village, but when I return it is too late. Everything is burned to the ground, and my mother and father are nowhere to be found. I sob, and fall to the ground. In my village, weakness is not an option, you cry and then you die. That is the way of the village. But I guess they were feeling mercifull. The village people disperse. One kind old lady offers me a bed in her house, and I accept it. Chapter Two Later that night, I lie awake. Rethinking everything that had just happened. My eyes fill with tears. I now have no family left. The kind lady fed me earlier on, and asked for nothing in return. She even said I could live with her. But I know I can't. I can't stay on this island anymore, for fear I will go crazy with grief. So I pick up my satchel and pack some food I know won't be missed, and fishing net. My family's boat is still docked in the bay. Carefully I open the latch, and step into the night. When I reach the bay, I slide into our boat. Slowly, I row away from the island. It has been two uneventful weeks of sailing. I don't know where I am going, I just know that I have to get far away from Myst ''Island. Today the wind is pleasant and I am thankful for it. Unfortunately, I am almost out of food, and am rationing myself to one apple every day. But I know that I won't survive long. Up ahead I see a small whirlwind up on the horizon. I decide to just go around it, cutting close so I can look inside. They say if you look into the middle of a whirlwind- you see your greatest desire, and it will give it to you in a matter of time. It takes a good 20 minutes just to row up to the storm, and my arms are sore. I peer into the whirlwind eagerly, but then my oar is snatched from my hand. I yelp in surprise. And then I feel a tug at the boat. Then it is lifted into the whirlwind, with myself screaming and grabbing at air. I tuck my pouch onto my shoulder and brace for the worst. ''Maybe the storm will see my greatest desire is to live, and it will grant it. Doubtful. My head clonks against something and I feel light-headed. The water is swishing all around me, and I am completely drenched. And that's the last thing I remember before I black out. Chapter Three I wake up on an island no bigger than 50 acres. And just like a picture perfect post-card, there's a palm tree. I rub sand out of my eyes and look out onto the beach. I find some boards from my boat, and thank gosh my satchel. Not that it had a lot before. Now all that is left in my satchel is one moldy pear. Then I remember the palm tree. I scramble over to it, and peer up. I can't tell if there are any coconuts because the leaves are shading over the trunk. In the end I decide to just climb up it, and so I did. When I reach the top I am thoroughly disappointed. There are no coconuts. Not anything edible for me to eat. Judging by the position of the sun, it is about high noon. I sigh and grab some palms of the tree. Then I lie on the ground with an awkward blanket over me. I fall asleep. This time, I have a strange dream. I saw my brother, and he was smiling at me. He was no longer scrawny, but big and muscular. He seemed to be wearing some kind of armor and was holding an interesting sword type thing. Hey Aella. His voice spoke in my mind. I miss you. I looked at him, eyes flowing over with tears, but when I tried to talk- I couldn't. He reached for my hand, and I reached out to grab it. But I missed and fell down a dark cavern. I woke up. Sunlight streams through the palm trees and directly into my eyes. I hear something sniffing around my head somewhere. I groan and look up, coming directly eye to eye with a wild dog. I yelp and leap back, and the dog does the same thing. I glance down and realize it was sniffing at my moldy pear, that I had left in my satchel. I had used my satchel as a pillow, so the pear was kinda squished. I slowly took it out and threw it to the mutt, in hope it would go away. It didn't. I examine it closely and notice a scar running along its side, from its shoulder to its hip. The dog couldn't have been more then a few months old. It stumbled a little bit walking around, and shivered. I sighed and stooped down to pet it. I packed up my satchel and my boards from the wreckage, and started walking across the island. The jungle part of the forest was at first inviting, due to the shade. But flies swarmed me and I was walked for hours. Finally I sat down to rest. I grabbed some water from a nearby stream and greedily drank. Then I froze. Something was watching me, possibly even following me. Then a little dog fell into the open. It rushed over to me. Of course, the little mutt had followed me. I picked it up and it fit perfectly into my satchel. I'm not usually one for pets, but this one seemed to need me. And I think if you found another living creature on a deserted island, you would become their friend soon. So off we set, trekking into the jungle. I finally reached the far side of the island, opposite of the beach I stayed on over night. What I saw on the horizon was what I thought some washed up whale. (These were not uncommon on our island.) It was getting dark, and a little hard to see. No matter, I told myself. I will just go investigate and then make camp. With that I went to the beach to inspect. This beach was far from nice compared to the one I had slept on earlier. It had rocks as sharp as knives, and broken glass. The water was green, and murky compared to the crystal clear waters from the stream and on the other side of the island. I neared the thing in the water, and saw that it was actually a boat. Out in the waves, more boats were coming towards the shore. I quickly ran towards the jungle and hid behind a large tree trunk. Though, they had already spotted me. I watched as.... a boat full of woman warriors docked on shore. They seemed tough, and I didn't like my chances in a fight. “Doris,” One lady said. “Get the thing hiding behind that tree.” She pointed and a stocky, long-legged woman stormed over in my direction. She held a double sided axe, and it looked wicked sharp. I made a heroic whimpering sound, and she ran faster. I bent down low and started to creep towards a bush, when Doris tackled me. “Agh!” I let out a strangled cry. She wrapped her axe hand up and over my head then brought it down vertically so I was being choked. I took my elbow and jabbed it as hard as I could into her stomach. She gasped a little and I used that to duck underneath the axe, with one hand still on it. I then twisted my arm, causing her to drop it. I sprang around the other side of her, axe against her neck. Her back was pressed up against the tree. I raised the axe high above my head, ready to deliver the final blow. She looked at me still a little stunned. Then she threw her head back and laughed. That stopped me, why was she laughing? '' “You fight well kid, keep the axe. I can get a new one.” With that she picked me up over the shoulder, and walked me back to the beach. “Alexion! The girl is a strong warrior, I have a feeling she could be quite useful.” She smiled at me. And I felt a kind of mixed emotion. ''Do I want to go with these people?.... But what choice do I have? So that's how I ended up on the Amazon ship the next morning, training to be a female warrior. ---STORY STILL IN PROGRESS--- All roads lead to Rome-DaughterofPoseidon14 Category:Amazon Category:Poseidon Category:Aella Category:Fanfiction Category:DaughterofPoseidon14